Deep cover
Deep cover es una canción de Dr. Dre junto con Snoop Dogg que puede ser escuchada en Radio Los Santos durante Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Letra Tonight's the night I get in some shit, (Yeah) Deep cover on the incognito tip. Killin' motherfuckers if I have to, Peelin' caps too, cause you niggas know I'm comin' at you. I guess thats part of the game, But I feel for the nigger who thinks he just gonna come and chance things With the swiftness, so get it right, with the quickness, And let me handle my business, yo. I'm on a mission and my mission won't stop Until I get the nigger maxin at the top. I hope you get his ass before he drops. Kingpin kickin back while his workers sling his rocks. Coming up like a fat rat. Big money, big cars, big body guards on his back. So it's difficult to get him. But I got the hook up with somebody who knows how to get in contact with him. Hit him like this and like that, Let 'em know that I'll make it for a big fat dope sack What is this pen? so let's rush it. If you want to handle it tonight we'll discuss it On the nigga's time, in the nigga's place, Take a strap just in case one of his boys recognise my face. Cause he's a sheisty motherfucker, But I gives a fuck, cause I'm going deep cover. Dr. Dre (Snoop Doggy Dogg) Yeah, and you don't stop (cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop) Yeah, and you don't stop (cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop) Two: Snoop Doggy Dogg Creep with me as I crawl through the hood, Maniac, lunatic, call 'em Snoop Eastwood Kickin dust as I bust fuck peace And, the mothafuckin drug police You already know I gives a fuck about a cop So why in the fuck would you think that it would stop Plot, yeah, that's what we's about to do Take your ass on a mission with the boys in blue Dre, (whatup, Snoop) yo I got the feelin Tonight's the night like Betty Wright, and I'm chillin+ Killin, feelin, no remorse, yeah So lets go straight to the motherfuckin' source And see what we can find Crooked ass cops that be gettin niggaz a gang of times And now they wanna make a deal with me Scoop me up and put me on they team and chill with me And make my pockets bigger They want to meet with me tonight at 7:00, so whassup nigger? What you wanna do? (What you wanna do?) I got the gauge, a uzi and the mothafuckin 22 so if you wanna blast, nigga we can buck 'em If we stick 'em then we stuck 'em so fuck 'em!" Dr. Dre (Snoop Doggy Dogg) Yeah, and you don't stop (cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop) Yeah, and you don't stop (cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop) Three: Snoop Doggy Dogg Six fo' five was the time on the clock, When me and my homey bailed in the parking lot. The scene looked strange and it felt like a set up Better not be, cause if it is, they're getting lit up. Oh here they come from the back and they laxed. I'm checkin for the gats they strap, so whats up black? Chill, lets hit a deal, if it aint up to what you feel then grab your steel. Right, so, what you motherfuckers gonna come at me with? Hope you ain't wantin' none of my grip. Cause you can save that shit. Guess what they told me? 'We give you 20 G's if you snitch on your homey, We'll put you in a home, and make your life plush, Oh yeah, but you got to sell dope for us." Hmmm, let me think about it Turned my back and grabbed my gat and guess what I told him before I shot it: 'If you don't quit, yeah, if you don't stop, yeah, I'm lettin' my gat pop' Cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop Dr. Dre (Snoop Doggy Dogg) Yeah, and you don't stop (cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop) Yeah, and you don't stop (cause it's 1-8-7 on an undercover cop) Video Archivo:GTA San Andreas - Radio Los Santos Dr. Dre (feat. Snoop Dogg) - "Deep Cover" Curiosidades En 1998 se hizo un cover de la misma canción con el titulo Twinz (Deep Cover '98). Este es interpretado por Fat Joe y Big Pun. Apareció mas adelante en su siguiente entrega. Categoría:Canciones de Radio Los Santos